


Freedom of Speech

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicole is being given an award for saving the life of a young girl during a hostage situation who turns out to be a politicians daughter, but when she loses a drunken bet with Wynonna meaning the heir gets to introduce her at the award ceremony, is her career going to be doomed before its even fully begun?I don't own any of the characters and I know nothing about Calgary or law enforcement. This is all just for fun during scary times! hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 20





	Freedom of Speech

"Yes sir." 

Nicole was on the phone when Waverly entered their bedroom and she was pacing the floor. Whoever she was talking to it was clearly a serious conversation as her brow was furrowed and her cheeks slightly flush. Waverly thought it must have been bad news until her girlfriend noticed her there and flashed her a smile. 

"Thank you sir. Yes I look forward to seeing you too sir." Waverly giggled and Nicole held a finger up to her mouth but she was still smiling. She'd never heard her use the word sir so much in one phone call, not even to Nedley. "Goodbye sir." Nicole hung up the phone and sat down on the edge of the bed simply staring at the receiver in her hand. 

"Who was that baby?" Waverly asked standing in front of her girlfriend. She placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "Nicole?" 

"That was Warren Ballard." Waverly's eyes went wide. Being the girlfriend of a sheriff, she knew that name was a big deal.

"Calgary Police commissioner Warren Ballard?" 

"The one and only."Nicole let out a sigh of disbelief and took hold of Waverly's hand. "He wanted to talk about the hostage situation."

Waverly closed her eyes at the memory. Nicole had almost gotten herself killed in the line of duty yet again. She had gone for what was supposed to be a simple consult after a series of robberies had crossed over into her jurisdiction but when a call had come in about a hostage situation at a local farm, the town mayors daughter had been kidnapped and Nicole had sprung into action without a second thought. When negotiations hadn't worked and they had raided the building things had just gotten worse. They apprehended what they thought was the lone gunman and rescued the young girl but in a fast blur a second attacker had appeared and fired at the mayors daughter. On instinct Nicole jumped, shielding the girl with her body and taking two bullets in the chest for her efforts. 

When she'd gotten the phone call from Lonnie telling her what had happened, Waverly was hit with a huge tidal wave of emotions. Worry, dread and anger all flowed through her body the entire ride up to the hospital in Wynonna's truck but it had all been washed away by relief when she saw her girlfriend. Sitting up in a hospital bed, a pained smile on her face and a jell-o in her hand. 

"Let me guess, they're giving you the key to the city for being the bravest baby in all the land?" Waverly said with a giggle, running a hand through Nicole's hair. When Nicole didn't laugh along with her, Waverly's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god they're giving you the key to the city?" 

This time Nicole did laugh and she shook her head.

"Not quite but, they wanna give me a medal. The medal of Valour." Waverly squealed and threw herself into Nicole's arms hugging her tightly.

"Baby I'm so proud of you!" She pulled back, tears of pride shining in her eyes. She kissed her gently as Nicole pulled her into her lap.

"I mean I thought it was a joke when he said his name, thought Wynonna was pulling a prank on me again but it was really him and I'm really being honoured." 

"Well don't sound so suprised. You're an AMAZING sheriff Nicole, just promise me this will be the last medal you get for being shot." 

They both laughed as Nicole held up a three finger salute.

"Scouts honour!" Waverly kissed her again before pushing herself up. 

"We need to celebrate!" 

"Then why are we getting off the bed?" a devilishly cheeky grin appeared on Nicole's face as she tried to pull her girlfriend back towards her. 

"They'll be plenty of time for that later, we need to celebrate with everyone! let's go to shortys! I'll call Doc get him to prepare something or maybe I should just go and do it myself. Yes I'm gonna go make some sandwiches and start calling people." Nicole opened her mouth to speak as Waverly rambled on but the brunette simply grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "No time baby I got work to do!" 

Nicole's heart fluttered as she watched her girlfriend leave the room screamily loudly for her sister to get her butt into the kitchen. She took the time alone for a moment to let it all sink in. Her parents had told her that she would never amount to anything if she became a "dirty pig" but here she was getting to do what she loved and getting recognised for it. Not that she cared about being noticed, she just wanted to help people but something like this was amazing for her career especially since she'd only been sheriff for 3 months. 

Nicole smiled to herself as she went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for Shorty's. This could do so much good for the town and the precinct and she could not remember a time when she was happier. She had her dream job, her dream life and most importantly a girl that wasn't even a dream because there was no way she could ever have dreamt up someone as incredible as Waverly Earp.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To Sheriff Nicole Haught!" Waverly shouted as they all raised their glasses. Their friends all cheered with her as they toasted Nicole and she planted a kiss on Waverly's cheek.

The evenings festivities were well under way by this point and to say that Nicole was feeling a little bit tipsy would have been a bit of an understatement. But it was a celebration and she wasn't in uniform or on duty so she didn't care. She was allowed to enjoy herself after all. 

The music blasted through the bar and she sat there taking it all in. Waverly had been dragged away by Robin and Jeremy to dance and Wynonna was doing what Wynonna did best. Hustling people out of their money playing pool. The sound of a grunt and a curse from the table followed by the slamming of a cue meant that she'd just defeated her latest victim. It wasn't even that she was that good at the game but it was easy to distract people into losing when you constantly talk about giving birth "in the corner pocket".

Wynonna downed her shot and pointed her cue at Nicole.

"Is it Haught in here or is it just me?" She raised her hand and beckoned for Nicole to come over. "Come on Ginger spice, come play a round." 

"fine but I'm not taking your money Earp." Wynonna laughed as she tossed the Nicole the spare cue which immediately fell on the floor.

"oh Nicky, Nicky, Nicky." She rolled her eyes at her most hated nickname. "Who said anything about money? I say we make this interesting." 

Nicole stood and thought about it for a second. 

"Interesting better mean law-abiding." Wynonna groaned.

"Party pooper. Fine." She downed another shot before calling out to her sister. "Baby girl we need you over here!" 

Waverly wandered over and looked between the two women she loved most in the world. 

"I'm not refereeing another arm wrestling match am I? You guys have the worst toxic masculinity when you're hammered."

"As a feminist I deeply resent that Waves. Nope we just need a witness for a little bet." 

Waverly groaned and folded her arms. Every time Nicole and Wynonna made a bet it ended in some kind of crazy disaster, which ultimately did tend to bring the two women closer together but still it usually meant crazy shenanigans and Nicole puking every hour through the night. 

"Can't you two just play a good old fashioned friendly game? Does everything have to be a competition?" Wynonna and Nicole stared at each other for a second before replying in unison. 

"Yes." Waverly shook her head but she was smiling. 

"Fine but no glitter this time. Took me three days to get all that glue of Nicole's hair last time." Wynonna laughed at the memory of their last wager. 

"I still say she made a beautiful troll." 

Nicole chose to ignore that statement and began racking up the balls. 

"You talk a lot of shit Wynonna are we gonna play or not? name your terms." 

Wynonna was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. 

"Okay Haught Dog, If you win. I promise to buy you coffee every single day for a month AND I won't spike it with schnapps this time." 

"That's it?" Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

"Fine I'll work a week of your graveyard shifts." 

Nicole knew she was serious. Wynonna never offered to work the night shift and she hadn't ever gotten an unspiked coffee. 

"What do you get out of it?" Wynonna grinned at her. 

"If I win, I get to write your acceptance speech when you get your medal and I get to introduce you."

"It's not the Oscars Wynonna, you can't present me my award." 

Wynonna laughed into her drink. 

"Like you could ever win an Oscar. Fine just let me write a little speech for you? Do we have a deal." Wynonna held out her hand for the officer to shake. 

Nicole glanced at Waverly who gave her a slight worried expression. She thought about saying no but she Wynonna had never beaten her at pool before and she wasn't grossed out by her labour stories so she was confident. She shook her hand. 

"Deal."


End file.
